


come around again (only want to say goodbye)

by captainsilent



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Assault, Crack, Dating, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, any extended vacation in europe is an escape, because furbies are the devil, courting gifts, kind of, nobody would want Hannibal's courting gifts, ouside pov, this one MAYBE more than most
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsilent/pseuds/captainsilent
Summary: Ганнибал заключен в Балтиморскую больницу для душевнобольных преступников. Предполагается, что он находится под строгим режимом охраны, но по сути он сбегает в любое подходящее ему время.И подходящим ему временем является то, когда он считает, что нужен Уиллу. Ведь они забыли о Дне рождения Уилла! Да ладно Вам, а что бы Вы сделали?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come around again (only want to say goodbye)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942879) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



Когда Ганнибал Лектер впервые сбегает из Балтиморской больницы для душевнобольных преступников, Джек организовывает охоту на него по всему штату.

\- Как, черт возьми, он выбрался? – рычит он на Катц. – Это заведение с особо строгим режимом! Он убил кого-то?

\- Нет, - кратко отвечает она. – Я проверяю банковские счета всех сотрудников на подозрительную активность, но пока что нет ничего, стоящего внимания. Никто не увольнялся и не брал больничный. Мы не знаем.

\- _Так выясни_ , - гаркает Джек, и переключается на определения местоположения сбежавшего.

Ганнибал сбежал при помощи автомобиля доктора Чилтона, но патрульная машина находит её на парковке возле бара в десяти милях от больницы, и камеры наблюдения поблизости не дают никакой информации по поводу того, куда он последовал дальше или даже как он вообще туда попал. Но у Ганнибала нет никаких документов, удостоверяющих личность, так что он не мог улететь куда-то; он скорее всего всё ещё передвигается на машине. Джек просматривает описание, которое Катц отправила в качестве сигнала всем постам, звонит Чилтону, требуя ответов, которых у него нет, и затягивает все больше массовки в преследование, плюя на недостаток агентов.

\- Нам нужно опросить всех, с кем он общался, - говорит Джек Катц, будучи в курсе, что она это прекрасно знает, но все равно чувствуя потребность отдать приказ. – Всех, кто навещал его, кто писал ему письма, даже если он не отвечал.

Она послушно кивает, её взгляд далёкий, она уже давно впереди Джека по этому вопросу. Его слова лишь мешаются.

\- И любого, на кого он может точить зуб, или тех, кого он считал друзьями перед его заключением: Чилтон, Фредди Лаундс, Алана Блум, Уилл Грэм…

\- Не вовремя он, - замечает Беверли. – Его помощь пригодилась бы.

\- Если аппендицит ничего не делает, так нечего его и удалять, - бог знает какой раз повторяет Джек, прекрасно зная, что он говорит впустую.

\- Воспаление могло _прорваться_ … - возражает Беверли.

\- И нет никакой причины давать отпуск для его удаления, - зло заканчивает он. – При том ещё в больнице, которая находится слишком близко к той психиатрической клинике.

\- _Прорваться_ , - повторяет Катц, но она говорит тихо и уже набирает номер Чилтона, чтобы потребовать переписку Ганнибала, поэтому Джек не отчитывает её.

Вместо этого он звонит Уиллу, чтобы ввести его в курс дела. Уилл звучит будто спросонья, когда отвечает.

\- …ло?

\- Уилл, - говорит Джек. – Я знаю, что ты только что с операции, но ты должен меня послушать. Ганнибал Лектер сбежал из заключения.

\- Ага, - отзывается Уилл.

\- Мы не знаем, где он сейчас, но я волнуюсь о твоей безопасности. Я собираюсь поставить офицера у твоей двери, но до того…

\- Он здесь, - перебивает Уилл.

\- Он _там_? – лихорадочно переспрашивает Джек.

Катц резко поворачивает голову и отодвигает руку, держащую телефон; металлическое эхо голоса Чилтона достигает слуха Джека, когда Беверли разворачивается и бежит к двери. Джек спешит за ней.

\- Ага, - тянет Уилл. – Но я сомневаюсь, что это курица.

\- Чего?

\- Ну, в смысле, я довольно уверен, что это не человечина, но я и не думаю, что это курица. Где ты это взял? Оно ужасно.

Джек слышит приглушенный шум голоса Ганнибала на другом конце провода, он мягко извиняется за качество еды, затем Уилл продолжает:

\- Ну, я мог выбрать что-то в столовой больницы. То есть, какой смысл в том, что у меня посетитель, если он не приносит что-то достойное?

\- Уилл, - нервно окликает его Джек. – Уилл!

Но Ганнибал снова говорит, и Уилл игнорирует Джека, продолжая разговор со своим гостем:

\- Нет. Это обязательно?

\- Уилл, отвечай мне!

\- Джек, мне нужно идти, - говорит Грэм. Он невнятно произносит слова. Джек едва распознает свое собственное имя. – Ганнибал…

Он бросает трубку.

Когда они добираются до больницы, Катц паркуется прямо перед зданием, и они оба выпрыгивают из машины, игнорируя разозлённые крики охранника. Они слишком долго узнают палату в регистратуре и носятся по неразличимым коридорам, и сердце Джека бешено стучит от бега, быстрее, чем можно списать на физические усилия.

Он испуган ещё до того, как добирается до палаты. Когда он видит Уилла, бездвижно лежащего на кровати, сердце уходит в пятки. Он колеблется, зная, что должен подойти и прикоснутся к Уиллу, выяснить, жив ли он, но не желая знать, если он мертв.

Уилл издает пораженный звук и выходит из дрема.

\- Уилл! – восклицает Беверли и пробегает мимо Джека, чтобы коснуться плеча друга.

\- Привет, - сонно бормочет Грэм. – Вы тут что делаете?

\- Ищем Ганнибала, - резко отвечает Джек. – Где он?

\- Ему надо было идти, - говорит Уилл; его тон грустный, но Джек знает, что это от лекарств. - Он не хотел вас видеть. Он посчитал, что это будет неловко.

\- Он сказал, куда направляется? – требует Джек.

\- Он сказал, что позвонит мне позже, - рассказывает ему Уилл. – Но я могу спать в то время.

\- Ты часто говоришь с Ганнибалом по телефону? – встревожено спрашивает Беверли.

\- Нет, - раздраженно говорит Уилл и добавляет: - Однако, он принес мне собаку. Реабилитировался за суп.

Джек автоматически оглядывается вокруг, ожидая увидеть одну из шелудивых дворняг Уилла, сидящую в углу, но когда он поворачивается обратно, то видит, что эмпат держит в руках и показывает им плюшевую таксу с ошейником-сердечком.

\- Но не за людоедство, - твердо отрезает Беверли, и хоть собирание с силами, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть что-то, заняло у неё минуту, Джек всё ещё безмолвен. Она наклоняется, чтобы присмотреться к остаткам супа.

\- Может, нам стоит это проверить?

\- У него не было времени, - умудряется наконец произнести Джек.

\- Хм. Где Ганнибал нашел деньги для покупки в сувенирном магазине?

\- Он тебе сказал куда _собирается_ , - выдавливает слова Джек на исходе сил.

Уилл моргает слегка замедленно, его глаза остаются закрыты слишком долго, но он наконец отвечает:

\- Ну да. Ему теперь дают один звонок в день, правильно?

Телефон Джека начинает звонить. Он подпрыгивает, но испытывает некое удовлетворение, когда и челюсть Беверли падает вниз.

Это Чилтон.

\- Какого черта он вернулся? – шипит Чилтон.

\- Он…

\- Вернулся! – говорит ему Чилтон. – Да!

Доктор говорит тихо; Джек подозревает, что Ганнибал в той же комнате и он хочет хотя бы притвориться, что его не слышат.

\- Вы волнуетесь за свою безопасность? – спрашивает Кроуфорд.

\- Не…совсем, - неохотно признает Фредерик. – Он хотел воспользоваться телефоном в моем кабинете.

Звонит телефон Уилла, и Джек закрывает глаза, слыша, как он радостно приветствует Ганнибала.

\- Как он забрался назад? – спрашивает агент.

\- Как он забрался в мой _кабинет_? – требует Чилтон. – Пациенты не должны иметь возможность доступа в мой кабинет без моего разрешения!

\- Нет, я не думаю, что Уинстон будет против того, что он теперь не самый новенький, - весело говорит Уилл. – Хотя он может попытаться съесть Брета*, если я оставлю их наедине. Нет, я не буду называть его Блат*…нет, это даже хуже, чем Киндзюкас*…его зовут Брет, потому что он таким и является. Я знаю, что он игрушка, но на ощупь он как облачко.

\- Вы выяснили, как он сбежал? – подчеркнуто спрашивает Джек.

\- Я не могу думать, когда он на меня пялится, - шепчет Чилтон.

\- Я чувствую себя облачком, - мечтательно болтает Уилл. – Как хлопчатое облачко, как пирожное со взбитыми сливками, будто ты меня можешь так и съесть и…

Он хихикает. Джек вздрагивает, хоть и понимает, что это лекарства. Однозначно они.

\- Скажите, чтобы он прекратил улыбаться! – яростно приказывает Чилтон.

\- У меня проблемы посерьёзней, - отмахивается от него Джек, хоть это может и не совсем правда, - и у вас тоже. Проверьте свой бумажник.

Чилтон захлёбывается возмущениями, когда агент бросает трубку. Уилл уже уснул, и Джек оглядывается вокруг. Он подоткнул свою игрушечную собаку под подбородок и вцепился в неё, будто она попытается сбежать, как и мужчина, что подарил её.

К тому времени как Джек добирается до телефона Уилла, на другом конце провода уже никого.

\- Оу, - заявляет Беверли. – Я искренне и глубоко встревожена тем, что сейчас происходит.

Она все равно делает фотографию.

*

Под давлением обстоятельств, Джек готов признать, что он питает серьёзные опасения по отношению к Уиллу.

Прошло почти два года как Уилла освободили от обвинений, и с того времени он с трудом возвращал себе здоровье, уважение и положение с помощью Джека, но невозможно забыть нестабильность, которая и заставила агента сомневаться в нём и верить в его способность совершить такие кошмарные преступления. Недостаток веры Джека в заявление Уилла о невиновности изменили их отношения, так как и то, что эмпат пережил. Но в то время как Джек сожалеет о перемене, он бы не поступил иначе, потому что даже сейчас, зная то, что он знает о Уилле и Ганнибале и о власти, которую Ганнибал имел над Уиллом, и о его отчаянии и зависимости…даже сейчас, Джек сомневается.

Он не ставит под вопрос преданность Уилла или его желание поступить правильно, и даже когда Грэм работает с ним, он в этом не сомневается. Но Уилл не всегда был под влиянием лишь Джека, и Джек об этом забыть не может.

Он не подает запрос на распечатки с телефона Уилла, потому что не хочет, чтобы его подозрения были задокументированы, но надавить на Чилтона и заставить его предоставить распечатки со звонков Ганнибала довольно легко.

Сначала Уилл редко отвечает на звонки Ганнибала; много коротких соединений, около сорока или пятидесяти секунд, достаточно, чтобы Ганнибал успел отчитать Уилла за то, что тот не берет трубку, и чтобы оставить что-то вроде дружеской записи на автоответчике. Но Уилл таки говорит с ним иногда, и этого Ганнибалу достаточно, чтобы пробить себе лазейку. Это уже дело нескольких недель пока Уилл начинает отвечать на все звонки Ганнибала, прежде чем их разговоры растягиваются с пяти минут на десять, а потом на полчаса.

\- Почему Вы позволяете ему пользоваться своим личным телефоном? – срывается Джек на Чилтона в один из наиболее трудных дней, когда Уилл вернулся с двадцатиминутного похода в уборную, спровоцированного вибрацией его телефона, и начал изучать фотографии места преступления с живым интересом и воодушевленными размышлениями о патологии их серийного убийцы. – Продолжительность звонков заключённых должна быть ограничена!

\- Я не могу ему отказать! – бешено возмущается Чилтон. – Он _обглодает мое лицо_ прямо с черепа!

\- Вы так говорите только потому, что знаете, что он раньше такое делал! – говорит Джек и бросает трубку, чтобы свирепо уставиться на Уилла без отвлечения в виде тупости Чилтона.

\- …и поэтому он вернется, чтобы похитить кота жены его кузена, - говорит Уилл, радостный, так как он не особо любит котов, и Джек встряхивается и направляется арестовывать преступника.

Хорошее настроение Уилла значительно улучшает его продуктивность, что влечет за собой обилие внимания, как и внутри бюро, так и вне его. С большинством Джек может справиться: довольно легко как бы мимоходом упомянуть непредсказуемость психического здоровья Уилла любому вышестоящему руководителю, который слишком любопытно изучает статистику закрытия дел Джека и следственно Уилла, и Джек действительно _может_ арестовать девушку Фредди Лаундс за то, что происходит в том её клубе в любое время, потому что в кодексах всё ещё гораздо больше законов родом из 17 столетия, чем люди думают, но Фредди неплохой журналист, заинтересованный в сфере, и она об этом знает и сама.

Восхищенные письма, которые Уилл начал получать от фаната работ Ганнибала, беспокоят его больше, но Джек успевает позаботиться и об этом: он дает задание Катц открывать всю почту, которая приходит Уиллу в офис, и потом пересылать ему всё, что ему действительно нужно получить, вроде приглашений провести лекцию или напоминаний о перепроверке зрения каждые шесть месяцев и о прививках для собак против всего, что бы ни начало уничтожать популяции веймерских легавых в Южной Атлантике, если верить впечатлительной помощнице ветеринара Уилла. Катц не верит.

Насколько Джек знает, у Уилла вообще нет никаких веймерских легавых, поэтому в нем пробуждается непреодолимый порыв разорвать это послание, но он довольно-таки уверен, что если бы Уилл знал, что Джек занимается подобным, он бы переехал на Аляску и забыл бы оставить новый адрес, поэтому Джек прикладывает усилия, чтобы себя сдерживать.

Они с трудом сживаются таким образом, пока в один день Джек не берет трубку, ожидая услышать извинения Уилла за опоздание, и вместо этого не слышит вопрос Ганнибала:

\- Где Уилл?

\- Я не знаю, - говорит Джек. – Он опаздывает. А ты почему не знаешь? Разве вы не сообщаете друг другу каждый раз, когда съедаете бублик или наступаете на жвачку?

\- Таким образом, Вы понимаете, в чем заключается проблема, - говорит Ганнибал и бросает трубку.

Джек дуется на телефон с пораженным раздражением, но не смотря на досаду, он на всякий случай набирает номер Уилла. На третьем звонке, телефон Уилла выключается и перенаправляет его на автоответчик, поэтому он сбрасывает и снова звонит Ганнибалу.

\- Алло? – говорит Чилтон, потому что это, конечно же, его телефон.

\- Дай мне Ганнибала, - нетерпеливо говорит Джек.

\- Секунду, - отвечает Чилтон, и Джек быстро стучит костяшками по своему столу во время ожидания.

\- Могу я изменить эту фигню, написав, насколько на самом деле больше котов, а не собак нуждается в приютах? – спрашивает Беверли, показывая проблемную рекламу. – Вы же знаете, его это только расстроит.

\- А… - заявляет Чилтон, когда наконец возвращается к телефону.

\- Чего? – рычит Джек. – Ну чего!

\- …Доктор Лектер отошел на минутку, - осторожно говорит Чилтон и уже тише добавляет: - Как Вы думаете, сколько стоит такси отсюда к нему домой?

И так Ганнибал Лектер сбегает из Балтиморской больницы для душевнобольных преступников во второй раз.

\- Мы уже знаем личность автора писем? – спрашивает Джек Катц.

\- Нет, - отвечает она со скукой. – Но он однозначно частенько упоминает Ганнибала. Может, если нам удастся заставить Чилтона отдать нам всю его переписку снова, что-то и обнаружим.

\- Так и сделай, - раздраженно говорит Джек. – Так как я почти уверен, что он только что похитил Уилла.

Она выкарабкивается из кресла и вылетает за дверь, и Джек угрюмо запускает процесс отслеживания последнего местонахождения Уилла и устанавливания патрулей и контрольно-пропускных постов, и все так же остается с пустыми руками до того времени, пока Катц не возвращается.

\- Кажется, я что-то нашла, - говорит она спустя пару минут. Ей знаком почерк и рисунки их писателя, поэтому она сэкономила время, пролистывая письма, а не читая их, ожидая, когда что-то обратит на себя внимание. Куча писем, которую Ганнибал получил лишь за последний месяц, угрожающе возвышается на её столе, и Джек с отчаянием задумался бы о будущем человечества, если бы позволил себе такую вольность.

\- Тимоти Ментон.

\- Дай посмотреть, - говорит Джек.

Он читает последнее из писем, пока Катц дальше проглядывает кипу, хмурясь от осторожно скрытых намеков в словах, и когда его телефон звонит, он моментально поднимает трубку.  

\- Алло?

\- Привет, Джек, - говорит Уилл. – Извини, что я опоздал.

\- Уилл! – восклицает Кроуфорд, поднимаясь на ноги. Катц подбегает и хватает его за запястье, чтобы и самой приложить ухо к трубке и слушать. – Ты где?

\- Меня как раз высаживают, - говорит Уилл слегка обиженным тоном, не смотря на ранние извинения, будто он думает, что Джек требует его немедленного присутствия, а не уверения в его безопасности. – Я буду через пять минут.

Он бросает трубку.

\- Он звучит уязвленным от недостатка у Вас беспокойства по поводу его недавнего похищения, - говорит Катц. – Вам наверное стоит что-то по этому поводу предпринять.

Джек осуждающе пялится на неё пока она не уходит на ланч, мимоходом обняв Уилла, разминаясь с ним у входа в лифт.

\- Уилл! – орет Джек на всю комнату.

\- Обязательно так кричать? – спрашивает Грэм, неохотно приближаясь к нему. – У меня было утомительное утро.

\- Как ты сбежал?

\- Я не сбегал, - говорит Уилл. – Тимми высадил меня и Ганнибала.

\- Тимми…

Джек буквально сваливается на кресло.

\- Ну да, - говорит Уилл. – Он просто пытался сделать что-то приятное. Не для меня, конечно же. Для Ганнибала. Но он бы мне не навредил.

\- Он бы тебе не навредил, - ошеломленно повторяет Джек.

\- Не перед Ганнибалом, - проясняет Уилл. – Не без его разрешения. И Ганнибал подвез меня сюда.

\- Ганнибал подвез… - начинает Джек, но обрывает себя на полуслове. – Ты его отпустил?

\- _Нет_ , - говорит Уилл, смотря на него так, будто у него вторая голова выросла. – Он все-таки _похитил_ меня, Джек. Он внизу, под стражей.

Джек с легким недовольством успокаивается.

\- Похоже, ты _хоть что-то_ сделал, пока прохлаждался и опаздывал, - угрюмо заявляет он.

\- Это Ганнибала? – спрашивает Уилл, бросая любопытный взгляд на письма, которыми завален стол Катц. – Он захочет их обратно.

\- Пусть хочет и дальше, - выдавливает Джек, и тут звонит его телефон.

Это Чилтон.

\- …отмените такси, - говорит он какой-то бедной заблудшей душе, которая отвечает за подобное. – Джек.

\- Да, - утомленно отвечает агент.

\- Ганнибал вернулся.

\- Так я и думал.

\- И он говорит, что хочет свои письма.

\- Да мне плевать, чего хочет Ганнибал Лектер, - заявляет ему Джек.

\- Мило, - говорит Чилтон.

\- Если я тебе не нужен, я тогда… - говорит Уилл и большим пальцем указывает себе за спину, направляясь к лифту. Он снова смотрит на стол Катц, когда проходит мимо него, но не замечает ничего с упоминанием веймерских легавых, слава Богу. Джек продолжает пристально следить за ним на всякий случай.

\- Но он упоминал что-то о незаконном захвате и заявлении о нарушении этичности.

\- Разве это не требует собрания комитета из Ваших коллег? – спрашивает Джек. – Не думаю, что они отберут Вашу лицензию, основываясь на показаниях Ганнибала.

\- Я беспокоюсь о его харизме и популярности, - признает Чилтон, - и так же о том, что мои коллеги также, как и я, боятся за съедение своих лиц.

\- Я бы знал, что это он, если бы такое произошло! – зло говорит Джек Чилтону.

\- Он не подаст жалобу, если Вы вернете все его вещи, - продолжает Фредерик. – По крайней мере, против меня. О Вас я не спрашивал.

\- Пусть жалуется сколько хочет! – рычит Джек.

\- Верните все _сейчас же_ , - говорит ему Чилтон. – Или я перестану отвечать на Ваши звонки.

Он бросает трубку.

Джек пристально смотрит на Уилла по мере того, как закрываются двери лифта, взвешивая, какие будут последствия, если он пошлет его в больницу, чтобы вернуть весь хлам Ганнибалу.

\- Черт возьми, - бормочет он и вместо этого звонит Катц.

Она не отвечает, но спустя минуту ему приходит сообщение.

 _Не похищена_ , - говорится в сообщении, - _на обеденном перерыве_.

\- Черт возьми, - бормочет он снова, мечтая по дороге в больницу о запрещении любых перерывов.

*

Ради своего же блага, Джек пытается игнорировать всё возрастающую степень вмешательства Ганнибала Лектера в жизнь Уилла. Он продолжает сотрудничать с Чилтоном, надеясь таким образом ограничить небольшие прогулки Ганнибала, но доктор не настолько полезен, как Джек надеялся.

\- Вам стоит сделать что-то с моей машиной, - предлагает Чилтон. – Мне кажется, это поможет прекратить все это. Может, сделать в ней лучший замок, или поставить на ней локатор.

\- Мне стоит купить Вам велосипед, - в свою очередь предлагает Джек. Это _точно_ усложнит жизнь Ганнибалу; Джек уже испробовал вариант с локатором без ведома Чилтона, но Ганнибал знал, как найти и отключить прибор, и после того, как бардачок был вырван из панели, гораздо проще уже было просто подменить машину на новую. Он не собирается опять объяснять это в докладе о расходах.

\- Или замок с системой распознавания отпечатков пальцев, или сканер сетчатки, - продолжает Чилтон. – Сканнеры сетчатки для машин делают?

\- Наверное, - говорит Джек. – Но тогда Ганнибалу придется каждый раз, когда он захочет прогуляться, вырывать Вам глаза.

Чилтон вешает трубку до того, как это успевает сделать Джек.

Ганнибал звонит не так часто, как раньше, но его влияние на жизнь Уилла только возрастает. Уилл расслабляется, когда вибрирует его телефон, и Джек подозревает, что он не всегда тут же проверяет дисплей на тот случай, если это не Ганнибал, не желая терять то чувство уюта, которое приносит перспектива звонка от него. Он продолжает упоминать наводки, подсказанные ему Ганнибалом, так, будто забывает, что они даже имени его больше не упоминают, вставляя крупицы информации вроде: «Ганнибал говорит, что тетушка Батлера научила его всему, что он знает, и она живет неподалеку от Вульф Треп и винит меня в его заключении, так что мне действительно стоит наконец установить сигнализацию», будто бы это мелочи. Уилл все же устанавливает сигнализацию, поэтому Джек ворчит тише обычного.

Иногда Джек звонит Чилтону просто чтобы проверить ситуацию, потому что его плечи напряглись и его глаз начал дергаться без видимой на то причины, и доктор туманно отвечает: «Он где-то здесь, дайте я только…», - кладет трубку на стол и три раза играет в Сапера, каждый раз громко ругаясь, когда проигрывает, и тогда возвращается к телефону и говорит: «Он в душе», - и вешает трубку; и до того времени как Джек добирается до больницы, Ганнибал читает в библиотеке под присмотром вооруженного охранника, облизывая палец, чтобы переворачивать странички и пьёт карамельное макиато из бумажного стаканчика с логотипом любимой кофейни Уилла.

Джеку правда стоит чаще обедать с Уиллом; если бы у него было меньше свободного времени, подобное бы не _случалось_.

Но хоть Уилл и принимает попытки Ганнибала поддерживать хоть какие-то отношения, он пока не идет на контакт сам, потому вся эта кошмарная ситуация ещё не достигла той точки, когда Джеку придется вмешаться.

И в один день Уилл приносит игрушечную овчарку на место преступления, прижимая её к себе.

Катц начинает смеяться, но реакция Джека не настолько добродушная.

\- Ты серьёзно? – спрашивает он. – _Серьёзно?_

Уиллу требуется минута, чтобы понять в чем суть претензии, даже при том, что Катц хихикает где-то позади него.

\- Я забыл, что она у меня, - говорит он, жутко краснея, и вытягивая мягкую игрушку перед собой, будто бы это поможет меньше привлекать внимания и будет выглядеть не так смехотворно. – Я просто…

\- Иди домой, - говорит Джек, и игнорирует обиду, которая тут же появляется на лице Уилла, когда он отворачивается от консультанта.

\- Справедливо, - говорит Катц, присоединяясь к разглядыванию трупа. – Но нам…

\- Нет, - отрезает Джек.

\- …правда пригодилась бы…

\- Неа, - повторяет Джек.

\- …его…

\- _Нет!_ – орет Джек. – Ни его, ни его собаки!

\- Ладно, - говорит она. – Но нам действительно нужна помощь.

Это верно.

\- Уилл хотел бы узнать для начала, не желает ли Донни поделиться своим плюшевым медвежонком, - жестко срывается Джек.

\- Может, нам стоит поговорить с Ганнибалом, - предлагает Катц.

Джек думал над этим, но он убежден, что любая попытка с его стороны убедить Ганнибала отстать от Уилла лишь ухудшит ситуацию, а всё и так не сладко.

\- Он может что-то знать, - продолжает Беверли; это впервые кто-то предложил подобное Джеку, и сама только мысль об этом изводит его. – Мы можем спросить…

Она замечает выражение лица Джека и тут же замолкает.

Они ничего ни у кого не спрашивают.

Уилл не хранит обиды на гневную сцену Джека, но он больше так не забывается, и агент видит всё меньше признаков присутствия Ганнибала в жизни Уилла. Он почти умудряется убедить себя, что это от того, что Ганнибала в ней больше и нет.

И в один день Уилл врывается в офис Кроуфорда и говорит: «Дональд Адамсон сказал Ганнибалу, что он присылал мне письма, Джек. Где они?»

Последствия ужасны, но как только Уилл видит то, что присылал ему Адамсон, у него появляется убедительная причина продолжить работать над делом, и Джек уверен, что он вскоре придет в себя.

Будто бы компенсируя угрюмое молчание Уилла, Ганнибал продолжает названивать Джеку, но у агента есть распознаватель номера и он знает, как им пользоваться.

Сообщения на автоответчике от Ганнибала ужасно раздражают; Джек понятия не имеет, как он вообще умудрился соблазнить Уилла на общение с ним таким способом.

\- _Джек_ , - звучит на записи хриплый голос Ганнибала. – _Я не могу помочь в этом проблемном деле, если ты продолжишь настаивать на отказе от обсуждения деталей со мной, и твоё холодное отношение к Уиллу не помогает. Я уверен, что могу загнать этого монстра и сразить его, и я оскорблен и возмущен твоим отказом позволить мне это сделать. Не заставляй меня приезжать._

Сообщение заканчивается.

\- Подумаешь, - бормочет Джек. – Уилл опомнится.

К сожалению, это не происходит до того момента, как Адамсон крадет карточку-пропуск и удостоверение личности Зеллера и не пробирается прямо в центр Куантико, где он оставляет Уилла умирать на трибуне его лекционного зала.

Один из стажеров возвращается назад с вопросом к преподавателю, поэтому Уиллу почти сразу же оказывают медицинскую помощь, но Адамсон сбегает, и Джек понятия не имеет, куда он мог направиться. Он не верит, что у Адамсона хватило бы ума просчитать последствия его нападения, но это не был бы плохой план, если бы это вообще было спланировано, - рискнуть всем, чтобы убрать с дороги человека, больше всех способного поймать его. Он размышляет над тем, это ли стало поводом для действий Ганнибала, ещё когда он выдавал себя за одного из них и умудрялся избегать всех подозрений, думает, видел ли Ганнибал в Уилле такую же угрозу себе.

Он берет телефон и звонит Ганнибалу, надеясь, что у него будет что сказать, предложить какой-то ход действий, но он просто молча слушает рассказ Джека о произошедшем и ранении Уилла.

Когда Джек заканчивает говорить, он с минуту слушает ровное дыхание на другом конце провода, прежде чем обратиться:

\- Ганнибал.

Это всё, что он может сказать; он не может попросить о помощи, не может спросить у этого человека, что ему стоит делать.

Ганнибал бросает трубку.

Джек предполагает, что он направился проведать Уилла в больнице, и он бы не одобрил это действие, если бы имел возможность вообще об этом задуматься, но в данный момент настойчивость Ганнибала в завоевании расположения Уилла очень мало значит.

Он не звонит Чилтону и не ставит охранников у двери в палату Уилла, описав им внешность Ганнибала, просто сосредотачивается на поимке ублюдка, который это сотворил.

Он не уверен, как долго они лихорадочно работали, чтобы найти хоть что-то, когда он наконец обнаруживает, что сын первой жертвы Адамсона, мальчик, который благосклонно отзывался о человеке, которого считал отцом, переехал из Дарема в Арлингтон с момента выхода Адамсона на свободу.

\- Он должен быть там, - говорит Джек, когда они бегут вниз по лестнице, не желая ждать лифт. – Мы можем добраться туда за двадцать минут…

Когда они выбегают на ступеньки перед входом, мимо проезжает черный мерседес Чилтона, и Ганнибал окидывает их безразличным взглядом, слегка приподнимая подбородок в легком приветствии.

Их головы синхронно поворачиваются, следя, как машина поворачивает за угол и исчезает; тогда они пустыми взглядами смотрят куда-то вперед.

\- Нам стоит этим заняться? – спрашивает Прайс.

\- Мы должны найти чертового Адамсона, - зло отвечает Катц, и они, опомнившись, решительно направляются на парковку.

Они находят Адамсона быстрее, чем ожидали: когда они подходят к машине Джека, тело Адамсона валяется на капоте, слепо глядя в небо. Несколько кусочков, которые легко отрезать, отсутствуют, и оба дворника оторваны и воткнуты в пищевод тела.

\- Ну, - спустя минуту говорит Катц. – Я тогда могу навестить Уилла в больнице?

Джек отмахивается от неё.

Он всё ещё разбирается с бюрократической волокитой, когда спустя некоторое время ему звонит Чилтон.

\- Почему он _вернулся_ , - жалуется Чилтон. – Почему он продолжает _возвращаться_. Вы не можете оставить его себе?

\- Нет, - говорит Джек, кривясь при виде трех документов, которые ему очевидно нужно заполнить в трех экземплярах, - для случаев, когда серийные убийцы-каннибалы убивают соперников-маньяков на капоте твоей машины, выданной бюро, во время чего-то похожего на войны за власть над твоим любимцем-эмпатом. – Мне он не нужен.

\- И когда он успел заехать за едой?

Джек моргает.

\- Просто не ешьте ничего, что он Вам предложит, - деловито говорит он. – Тогда Вам не будет о чем волноваться.

Он едва успевает бросить трубку, прежде чем телефон снова звонит.

\- Палату _захватили Фёрби_ *, - с легким безумием в голосе заявляет Беверли. – Я не могу понять, что они такое: подарок ухажера, наступающая армия или проклятие или _что ещё_. Присылай _помощь_.

Джек слишком занят, чтобы присылать помощь, но он считает, что Уиллу наверняка эти чертовы штуки нравятся, поэтому он выделяет минутку, чтобы добавить ещё одного Фёрби, чтобы поспособствовать делу.

*

Джек далеко не глупый, поэтому он замечает, когда поданная Уиллом информация по делам начинает выходить за рамки той, что помогает выяснить его дар, и начинает включать конкретные детали и предположения гораздо более точные, чем любые, которые Уилл делал раньше. Он знает, что эти сведенья исходят не от Уилла, и он знает от _кого_ они исходят.

Он волнуется о Уилле, так как и всегда, но он всегда был человеком практичным, когда дело касалось потенциала эмпата, и он видит потенциал и в данном случае.

Он не спрашивает, где Уилл берёт информацию.

\- Вы собираетесь что-то предпринять по этому поводу? – спрашивает Катц пока они оба наблюдают за стоящим возле места преступления и переписывающимся с кем-то Уиллом.

Уилл никогда не переписывается. Ему _не с кем_ переписываться.

Джек размышляет над тем, чей же телефон украл Ганнибал, и сможет ли он дать Уиллу какую-то полезную информацию о новом убийце. Он думает, что подумала бы Беверли, если бы он сказал, что _что-то_ он всё же делает по этому поводу: он позволяет этому происходить.

Уилл на миг поднимает взгляд на лесную местность, и снова возвращается к телефону, когда он вибрирует в его руке, и хоть он и отворачивается, чтобы спрятать улыбку, но её след всё ещё виден, когда он подходит и присоединяется к Джеку и Беверли.

Уилл уже исполнил свою работу и поделился плодами своего эмпатического дара, поэтому это особенно очевидно, когда он добавляет:

\- Кроме того, я думаю, ошибочно будет сосредотачиваться на сельской местности как центре его деятельности. Стоит искать жильё с подвалом где-то вдоль реки. Он находит места для своих представлений по дороге на работу, так что он скорее всего водитель-экспедитор или фармацевтический торговый агент.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Джек. – Это поможет.

Уилл кивает и отворачивается, устало направляясь к своей машине.

\- Каким образом Ганнибал знает всех этих людей? – удивленно спрашивает Беверли. – Думаете, он создал какой-то форум зла или что-то подобное?

\- Отдел по борьбе с преступлениями в сфере информационных технологий обнаружил бы его, - бормочет Джек.

\- Только если он не на пользовательской сети, - мрачно парирует Беверли.

\- Ты же знаешь, что они могут и там найти, - огрызается Джек. – Они просто ничего с этим не могут сделать! И я уверен, что у больницы _и нет_ пользовательской сети!

\- Подумаешь, - говорит Беверли, сужая глаза. – Ганнибал бы нашел способ.

\- Но как он вообще _знает_ всё это? – отчаянно спрашивает Джек. – Я себя чувствую так, будто я только что отправил курящего травку паренька в тюрьму для особо опасных преступников и он, выйдя, стал торговать кокаином.

\- Ага, - соглашается Беверли. – Я вообще не знаю, почему я хоть когда-нибудь думала, что Чилтон может быть хоть немного успешен в своих попытках перевоспитать Ганнибала. Я обо всём жалею.

\- И я, - мрачно говорит Джек, глядя на пустое лицо Уилла, терпеливо сидящего на пассажирском сидении новой машины Джека.

\- Нам нужно найти кого-то, кто действительно может держать его под контролем, - задумчиво говорит Беверли.

Эта идея витала в голове Джека ещё с того времени, когда Катц впервые предложила попросить о помощи Ганнибала, но она становится планом только тогда, когда он видит, как лицо Уилла расплывается в довольной улыбке, когда он прикладывает телефон к уху.

\- Кажется, у меня есть кандидат, - говорит Джек.

*

Когда Джек приходит в больницу, чтобы поговорить с Ганнибалом, он его обнаруживает в просторной оранжерее, полной растений, праздно пролистывающего последнее издание журнала National Geographic.

\- Это Ваша комната отдыха? – спрашивает Джек у Чилтона.

\- Я понятия не имею, как он сюда попал, - непреклонно заявляет Фредерик, хоть он и сразу повел Джека прямо сюда.

\- Это Ваш журнал?

\- У нас подписка на People и Vogue, - надменно говорит Чилтон. – Меня мало волнует, что любят читать остальные.

\- Так откуда он взял это? – с фальшивым непониманием спрашивает Джек. – Сбегал в 7-11*?

\- Он сегодня никуда не выходил, - отмахивается Чилтон, а потом, опомнившись, добавляет: - В смысле, ещё с того момента, как кого-то убил! – а потом ещё раз: - Наверное, кто-то ему принёс.

А затем, распахнув глаза, чувствуя ярость Джека: - Не то чтобы у него бывают посетители!

Джек глубоко вдыхает и отворачивается, ощущая, как растворяется дурное предчувствие, теперь уверенный, что поступает правильно.

\- Ганнибал, - обращается он, подходя ближе.

Ганнибал откладывает журнал и грациозно садится ровно.

\- Джек, - говорит он. – Это так неожиданно.

\- Я знаю, что ты не меня ожидал увидеть, - Джек не очень хочет присоединяться к Ганнибалу на кушетке, поэтому он присаживается на бамбуковою тахту напротив него. Он хотел бы, чтобы она была выше. Он хотел бы, чтобы у неё была спинка. Он хотел бы, чтобы она не скрипела так, будто собирается развалиться под ним. Он не позволяет ни одному из этих желаний быть очевидным.

\- Или ты ожидал, что на сегодня время посещений закончилось?

Ганнибал берет хрупкую фарфоровую чашку с овального стеклянного стола, что стоит между ними, и делает глоток. Он не отвечает, и когда он снова поднимает глаза на лицо Джека, то делает вид, что не знает источника его раздражения.

\- Ты не хочешь выпить? – предлагает он, указывая на чай.

\- У нас есть ромашковый, мятный и персиково-малиновый, - встревает Чилтон.

\- Выметайтесь, - выдавливает Джек и ждёт пока спешные шаги Чилтона не утихнут, прежде чем говорить. – У меня нет желания любезничать с тобой, поэтому я сразу перейду к делу. Я знаю, что ты давал информацию Уиллу.

Ганнибал приподнимает бровь, скрывая остальную часть лица за своей чертовой чашкой. Она бирюзово-голубая, с нарисованной на ней головой серого кота, и Джек ужасно хочет выбить её из рук Ганнибала.

\- Правда?

\- Я не могу отрицать, что это нам помогло, - продолжает Джек. – Я здесь, чтобы официально заключить уговор.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне работу? – с вежливым удивлением спрашивает Ганнибал.

Джеку приходится остановиться на минуту, чтобы взять себя в руки, но он продолжает: - Если ты хочешь это так воспринимать. Я предлагаю работать непосредственно с тобой, под свою подпись забирая тебя отсюда, чтобы брать на места преступления и использовать твою помощь без посредника. У тебя будут определенные компенсации…санкционированные освобождения из заключения на время и плата за работу.

\- Пятьдесят центов в час? – иронично спрашивает Ганнибал. – Или может доллар, учитывая мою квалификацию.

\- Ну извини, что мы не можем себе позволить твой обычный тариф, - говорит ему Джек, - но учитывая характер и ценность этой работы, мы сможем превысить содержимое кошелька Чилтона. Я знаю, что он перестал носить с собой наличку.

Ганнибал слегка наклоняет голову от веселья.

Джек размышляет, но все же добавляет: - И если ты будешь очень хорошим мальчиком и не будешь плохо себя вести, я замолвлю за тебя словечко по поводу сокращения продолжительности твоего приговора.

Он говорит это только потому, что не верит, что такое может случиться. Не важно, будет ли Джек рядом или нет, Ганнибал точно попытается возобновить свою деятельность, и Джеку придется остановить его.

\- Хм, - говорит Ганнибал, наклонившись над чашкой, вдыхая исходящий от неё запах. Джек думает о том, какой лимонад пьёт Ганнибал: оранжевый, зелёный или розовый, - или же Уилл снабжает его и чаем, и журналами.

\- Что Уилл думает по этому поводу?

\- Уилл не знает, что я здесь, - говорит Джек. – Он не будет с тобой работать.

Ганнибал удивленно поднимает голову.

\- Он дает тебе огромное преимущество в деле.

\- Как и ты, - говорит ему Джек. – И Уиллу это преимущество несоизмеримо вредит. Когда я буду работать с тобой, ему не надо будет этим заниматься. Ты убережешь его от этого, хотя я не думаю, что тебя это волнует. В любом случае, это продолжалось довольно долго. Я собираюсь решить, будет ли работать Уилл на бюро и дальше, в зависимости от того, прекратит ли он общение с тобой.

\- Похоже, ты не оставляешь мне выбора, - с легким раздражением говорит он.

\- Я об этом даже не думал, - отрезает Джек и сметает чашку со стола по пути к выходу.

Это было бы приятней, если бы чашка принадлежала Ганнибалу, но Джек знает, что она принадлежала Чилтону, ещё до того, как слышит его яростные крики. Он узнал кота.

*

Последний раз Ганнибал сбегает из Балтиморской больницы для душевнобольных преступников в День рождения Уилла.

Джек об этом знает потому, что Ганнибал присылает ему сообщение с напоминанием об этом с телефона Уилла.

 _Я не могу дольше оставаться дома у Уилла_ , - говорится в сообщении, и Джек чувствует, как подскакивает его кровяное давление, - _но я считаю, ему не стоит быть одному в его День рождения. Возьми Катц и подарок и сделай вид, что не забыл._

Джек планирует убийство Ганнибала пока вылавливает Катц, потому что так или иначе, не то чтобы он чувствует себя виноватым, но также _никто другой_ не поможет Уиллу отпраздновать, и Джек не настолько глуп, чтобы позволить Уиллу думать, что Ганнибал – его единственный друг, даже если это жуткая правда.

Они о многом спорят по дороге.

\- Я не могу поверить, что Ганнибал капает тебе на мозги, как твоя старая незамужняя тётка, - говорит Беверли и начинает пародировать писклявым голосом: - Не забудь, что это годовщина твоих родителей! Спасибочки за розовую шапочку для Мистера Усатика! Я знаю, что это ты оставляешь мокрые полотенца на полу, Джек Квентин Кроуфорд!

\- Это было один раз! – возражает Джек. – Это всё было лишь однажды! И это не считается, поскольку ты читаешь мои личные сообщения на фейсбуке от тетушки Мэй! Я заявлю на тебя в Отдел по борьбе с преступлениями в сфере информационных технологий! Я тетушке Мэй расскажу о том, что ты делаешь!

Катц издает звук раненого какаду. И затем добавляет:

\- Я не буду брать ему Фёрби, - твердо заявляет Беверли. – Они просто _дьявольские отродья._

\- Но ему они _нравятся_ , - возражает Джек.

Спор он не выигрывает, но переругивание продолжается всю дорогу, и Катц всё ещё кипит от злости, когда Уилл открывает двери, поэтому она говорит:

\- Парень в магазине сказал, что эта хорошая, - и тыкает свой подарок в его общем направлении.

Он запакован в голубую подарочную бумагу с длинным серебристым бантом, но довольно трудно скрыть удочку, поэтому пораженное моргание Уилла тут же сменяется на радость.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он, слегка улыбаясь. – Я не думал…

\- Мы весь день работаем, - грубо говорит Джек, проталкиваясь внутрь и подозрительно оглядываясь, сначала ища Ганнибала, а потом что-то вроде надвигающейся лавины новых мягких игрушек. На самом же деле ничего нет: Ганнибал наверняка благополучно вернулся в больницу и уже смотрит кулинарные каналы, и Джек не замечает никаких подарочно упакованных Фёрби.

\- Чего ты ждал от нас?

\- Я ничего не ждал, - смущенно говорит Уилл. – Спасибо.

\- Вот, - резко говорит Джек и тыкает Уиллу пакет.

\- Эм, - говорит Уилл, как только распаковывает первого Фёрби.

\- Эм?

\- Это всё…Фёрби? – спрашивает Уилл, глядя на две оставшиеся упаковки и выглядя обескуражено.

\- Да, - говорит Джек. – Они же тебе нравятся! У тебя их штук где-то _двести_!

\- _Возможно_ , это преувеличение, - признает Беверли и Джек смеривает её взглядом.

Уилл извиняющееся вздрагивает.

\- Я их все выбросил? Я бы отдал их больнице, но они вызывали у меня кошмары и я посчитал, что больным детям такое не надо.

\- Чек на покупку, - говорит Джек и дает его Уиллу. – Купи себе охапку мальтипу* или что-то такое.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Уилл, пряча чек в тумбочку.

\- Это торт? – радостно спрашивает Беверли.

Какой-то торт действительно стоит на кухонном столе. Он не целый: Джек предполагает, что два куска были отрезаны раньше.

\- Ага, - говорит Уилл. – Хочешь?

\- Не задавай тупых вопросов, Грэм, - строго говорит Беверли и нетерпеливо стоит ему над душой пока он раскладывает куски по тарелкам.

Это Черный лес, и очень вкусный, даже при том, что Джек не очень любит торты с фруктами.

\- Так что Ганнибал подарил тебе? – спрашивает Беверли, окидывая взглядом мягкие игрушки, которыми засорена гостиная Уилла. Он, похоже, даже полку установил, чтобы собаки до них не смогли добраться.

\- Ничего, - краснея, бормочет Уилл. – Просто торт испек.

Джек и Беверли оба замирают и выплевывают всё, что было во рту, на тарелки.

\- Нам стоит это проверить? – отчаявшись, спрашивает Беверли.

\- Чего ради? – спрашивает Джек и выкидывает всё в мусор.

\- У тебя есть торт сделанный _не_ серийным убийцей-каннибалом? – скорбно спрашивает Беверли, но у Уилла нет больше тортов.

\- Нам надо поговорить, - говорит Джек и растолковывает Уиллу положение дел.

\- О, - тихо говорит Уилл, поправляя очки. – Я…

\- Я знаю, что у тебя связь с Ганнибалом, - говорит Джек. – Я позволил ей цвести и пахнуть только потому, что это шло на пользу бюро, но он только навредит тебе. Мне жаль, что я позволил этому так долго продолжаться.

\- И ты больше не хочешь, чтобы я был консультантом?

\- Ты не хочешь быть консультантом, - напоминает ему Джек. – Ты мне говорил об этом сотни раз.

\- Я помогал.

Это слабый протест, поэтому Джек в себе уверен, когда говорит:

\- И теперь Ганнибал будет помогать. Мы справимся без тебя. Сосредоточься на своих лекциях и позаботься о себе.

\- Мы же не бросим тебя, - неуверенно замечает Беверли. – Мы всё ещё будем видеться.

\- Ты всё ещё будешь близко с нами работать, - уверяет его Джек. – Но не с Лектером, если ты хочешь продолжить работать на ФБР.

\- Я понимаю, - говорит Уилл.

\- Вот и славно. Так ты закажешь пиццу или что?

Уилл слабо улыбается и говорит:

\- Сюда нет доставки.

Но он достаёт пиццу из морозилки и полупустую бутылку виски из кухонного шкафчика, и это всех устраивает.

Джек расслаблен и спокоен ко времени, когда они с Беверли собираются уезжать; у него хорошее предчувствие по поводу Уилла и его будущего, позитивные впечатления и от реакции Уилла на новости о грядущей смене обстоятельств, и по поводу потенциального сохранения их дружбы.

\- Я не буду забирать этих Фёрби! – говорит Беверли, стоя на пороге, тыкая Уилла в грудь и хихикая.

\- У тебя есть огнемёт! – возражает Уилл, и Джек недоуменно моргает, потому что _чего_. – Безопасней всего доверить их тебе!

\- Нет! – выкрикивает Беверли. – Они восстанут из пепла и будут стучать в окна моей спальни, чтобы я их впустила обратно! Ни за что!

Она сбегает к машине Джека, смеясь. Уилл всё ещё улыбается, когда поворачивается к Джеку.

\- Это был последний раз, когда ты видел Ганнибала, - говорит Джек и наблюдает, как улыбка исчезает, а затем возвращается, уже не такая счастливая. – Я лишь позволил этому сойти с рук из-за твоего Дня рождения. Это прекращается прямо сейчас.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Ты будешь в порядке, - говорит Джек, тяжело хлопая Уилла по плечу. – Мы всегда готовы тебя поддержать.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Уилл.

Он стоит на пороге, провожая удаляющуюся машину взглядом и махая вслед; Джек четко видит его в резком свете ламп, хоть и отражение света в его очках скрывает его глаза. Он не выглядит счастливым, но Джек мало что может с этим сделать. Уилл возвращается внутрь, и свет на крыльце выключается, погружая дом во тьму.

\- Что ж, всё прошло хорошо, - говорит Джек.

\- Лучше, чем ожидалось, - соглашается Беверли. – Я думала, он будет более расстроен, потеряв своего единственного друга.

\- Ганнибал никому не друг, - мрачно говорит Джек.

\- Я знаю.

\- И Уилл это знает. Он знает, кем Ганнибал является.

\- Хэй, - взволновано говорит Беверли. – Думаете, нам стоит позвонить Чилтону и удостовериться, что Ганнибал благополучно добрался назад? Потому что этим вечером будет опера, и я боюсь, что он может нарушить комендантский час.

Она бросает на Джека любезный взгляд прежде чем рассмеяться.

\- Ты не смешная, - говорит Джек. – Ты быстро пьянеешь и ты _не смешная_.

Но он и сам не может полностью подавить улыбку, остающуюся на его лице всё то время как они уезжают дальше, и массивная тень дома Уилла исчезает вдали.

*

Прошла лишь минута с того времени, как Джек и Беверли уехали, когда в дверь кто-то стучит.

\- Привет, - говорит Уилл, и Ганнибал заходит внутрь. – Я не думал, что ты вернешься.

\- Я же сказал, что вернусь.

Уилл пожимает плечами.

\- Джек рассказал мне…

\- О своём маленьком плане использовать меня? – спрашивает Ганнибал. – Я всегда буду возвращаться, Уилл. Я думаю, что уже доказал это.

\- Да, - и он и правда доказал, думает Уилл, хоть и трудно отбросить мысли о том, что его бросят, оставят в одиночестве в этом доме, где нечего делать и некому прийти и…

\- Где ты был? – спрашивает он. – Что ты делал?

\- Я нашел тебе подарок, - говорит ему Ганнибал.

\- Больше собак? – спрашивает Уилл, слегка улыбаясь, хоть руки Ганнибала и пусты. Ему даже и не нравятся мягкие игрушки, они не приносят ему уют и он не спит с ними или что там ещё Джек думает. Но ему нравится, что Ганнибал дарит их ему. Ему всегда нравилось получать подарки по большей мере из-за того, почему их дарят, и когда он получал их постоянно будучи ребенком, все они были практичны - носки, пижамы, наволочки и всё в этом роде, поэтому он ценит такие пустяки.

\- Нет, - говорит Ганнибал, садясь на диван и жестом указывая Уиллу сесть рядом.

Всё ещё странно быть рядом с Ганнибалом, но он всегда придвигается ближе, когда Уилл садится слишком далеко, поэтому он позволяет своему колену коснуться колена Ганнибала, когда садится. Ганнибал смотрит неодобрительно, но не двигается; Уилл принимает решение несознательно, но внезапно его рука прижимается к руке Ганнибала, и он чувствует, как тепло просачивается сквозь одежду, что разделяет их, и только больше расслабляется, когда напряжение перестаёт окружать Ганнибала.

\- Что тогда? – стеснительно спрашивает Уилл.

\- Билет на самолет, - говорит ему Ганнибал, вытаскивая стопку бумаг из внутреннего кармана и протягивая одну из них. Это распечатанный посадочный талон на утренний полет на завтра, прямой в Берлин.

\- Но это не наш конечный пункт назначения. Я думаю, мы обоснуемся во Флоренции на первое время, а потом посмотрим, куда нас занесёт.

\- Ганнибал… - имя на билете не его, и он обрывает свою речь, хмурясь. – Что…

\- И паспорт, - говорит Ганнибал, доставая два соответствующих документа из стопки и протягивая один из них Уиллу. На нём его лицо, но чужое имя; Уилл в основном думает о том, где Ганнибал взял фотографию.

\- Мы, конечно же, снова сменим имена, когда приедем в Берлин.

\- Ганнибал… - снова говорит Уилл.

Он не знает, что ещё сказать. Он не уверен, протестует он или выражает благодарность.

\- Да? – спрашивает Ганнибал. Он позволяет молчанию затянуться, как и раньше, во время их сеансов, когда ему платили за помощь Уиллу.

\- Я не знаю, смогу ли я это сделать, - наконец говорит Уилл. От стыда он опускает глаза.

\- Ты не знаешь, хочешь ли ты? – спрашивает Ганнибал.

\- Я хочу, - быстро говорит Уилл, задерживая дыхание. – Хочу.

На лице Ганнибала медленно появляется улыбка, и Уилл чувствует, как его наполняет одобрение.

\- Тогда ты сможешь. Спроси себя, _что_ ты ещё можешь сделать?

У Уилла нет ответа, и облегчение от этого расслабляет его настолько, что он наклоняется ближе к Ганнибалу. Он вздрагивает, когда рука Ганнибала обхватывает его талию, притягивая его без лишней силы и давления, прижимая его как бабочку. Это приятно.

\- Ничего, - бормочет он. Глаза Ганнибала близко и видно, насколько они тёмные; тепло в них заставляет его с дрожью выдохнуть.

\- Я всегда намеревался, чтобы всё привело нас к этому, Уилл, - говорит Ганнибал. – Я был готов дать тебе время, подождать, когда ты почувствуешь, что твоя работа здесь закончена, насколько это возможно, но я не могу сказать, что жалею, что Джек подтолкнул меня.

\- Нет, - говорит Уилл, наконец соглашаясь с ним, и затем, когда Ганнибал наклоняется к нему, спрашивает:

\- А что с собаками?

\- Мы пришлем Джеку сообщение из Европы, - говорит Ганнибал. – О них позаботятся.

\- Нет, - говорит Уилл. – В смысле…Я не оставлю Брета!

Ганнибал смеется, внезапно и шокирующе, и Уилл сокращает расстояние между ними, слегка касаясь губами его улыбки.

Это их первый поцелуй.

Уилл очень рад, что он не последний.

*

Чилтон закатывает вечеринку, и Джек отказывается разбрасывать конфетти.

\- Мы не _празднуем_ необратимый побег серийного убийцы-каннибала! – яростно протестует он.

\- Я скучаю по Уиллу, - говорит Беверли, - но я всё же рада, что мне больше не придется иметь дело со всем этим. Это было утомляюще. Хэй, а есть торт? Я правда хочу торта не из людей.

\- А я рад, что могу жить, не боясь за свою жизнь! – объявляет Чилтон. – И я сегодня получил новые кредитные карточки!

Он дует в бумажную дуделку, чтобы выразить свою радость, и затем взрывает свою хлопушку.

Конфетти выстреливает прямо в лицо Джеку.

И Джек показывает Чилтону, что такое _страх_.

 

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> * Брет (англ. Brat) – проказник, негодник, паршивец.  
> * Блат (нем. Blut) – кровь.  
> * Киндзюкас - блюдо национальной литовской кухни. Является разновидностью колбасных изделий.  
> * Фёрби (англ. Furby) — электронная говорящая игрушка-робот. Появилась на американских прилавках в рождественский сезон 1998 года и в то рождество стала самой продаваемой игрушкой.  
> * 7-11 - крупнейшая сеть небольших магазинов в 18 странах.  
> * мальтипу - помесь мальтийской болонки и пуделя.


End file.
